Lines in the Concrete
I love urban exploring. I've been going since I was fourteen, I knew the risks but I didn't care, I wanted a hobby that was a little different. I hit all the big sites in the UK, The Royal Haslar, Millennium Mills, actually me and my friend Max were the ones to have the leap of faith at the Mills boarded up, site security often check the forum. But there was one site that was a little more unique. (If you came here for a scare you can stop reading now, I'm not going to over-dramatise this at all.) I still don't know the site name but I know you can see it somewhere along the route from London Houston and Hayes and Harlington, it looks like a rusty overgrown warehouse, you can only see the top of it from the train line as it's behind a big wooden fence. This is where I initially saw the site, I gave it a look on the way back from visiting a friend, I didn't take my camera so no photos, but the building is there, if you can find it. Since I’m putting this account on a Creepypasta site, there's obviously going to be something sinister, or abnormal about what happened, and honestly there was. Being a strict man of science I have found many ways to dismiss what happened as tricks of the light, or not having enough information on the building to deem what happened supernatural, it could have been a common occurrence, or something like that, however I have no shame in saying that I’m too scared to return there. The details are hazy, but not hazy enough for me to be unable to recount them, so I’ll tell you what I can remember. I was fifteen, I was going to Hayes and Harlington, to see my friend Ruth, who had helped me through some difficult times at school so I decided to go and see her; now that she’d left school. I noticed the building on the train journey up to her place, my explorers instinct cut in and I made a mental note of the location to visit sometime. After the visit, I took the train back to London, to then get another train back to Faversham, where I live, it's a quaint little town, horrible teenagers but that's what you expect from south-east Kent. Sorry for the rambling, I can feel myself trying to avoid the subject, I’m going to turn the light on. Somehow that makes it easier, anyway, here’s what happened; the train back from her place was cancelled. there were engineering works on the line so the service terminated, everyone was forced to get off at a station along the way, I can’t remember the name of it but it was tiny, and not well kept, covered in amateur graffiti and weeds, I thought that this must be a dying area seeing how badly the station was kept, so I thought I might as well have a look around as the replacement bus would take a couple of hours to arrive. my main goal was to see If the building I saw was around the area, and after walking around for some time, I found it. There was no real security surround the building, which was expected from the lack of any maintenance around the whole town, There was a rusting mesh fence around the complex, but with plenty of holes around, allowing me to slip through easily. The site had signs of recent use, there were a few portable cabins around, all unlocked; they had been left untouched, files and plans left on the desk, along with a mug of moldy liquid, which was probably coffee at some point, usually places like this are abandoned in a hurry but I’d never seen anything to that extent before, I guess they must have been called out in a hurry- nothing strange there, stuff like that happens, it's just uncommon. After I checked out these trailers I went to take a look at the building that had initially intrigued me, it looked old, red brick and arched windows, the front portion of the building was covered in a mass of thick ivy, masking the whole wall, with loose vines hanging over the entrance, revealing a pitch black interior, like most places, again nothing unusual. But this time I felt uneasy, but I can explain this too, this was the only time I went exploring on my own, I have a very overactive imagination, as soon as I think of something like that, I become very uneasy, even in my own home, if I think something is standing behind me, I will convince myself something is right behind me, it’ll scare me to the extent that I can’t turn around, without playing some music or something to distract my thoughts. Anyway, back to what happened. I had a small torch on my key ring, I wanted to reach into my pocket for my keys, but I didn't want to make a noise, in case I stirred up something from inside the building, again, down to my paranoid state of mind. I moved away and got my keys, unhooked the torch from my keyring and walked back to the entrance. I found myself constantly trying to put off the act of illuminating the interior of the building, for the first time, fear outweighed curiosity. I soon found something to distract myself, on the ground were perfectly cut lines leading out of the building, it hard to describe exactly what I mean but it’s an important factor, so I’ll try to explain. If you were to get to eye level with the ground, these grooves would look like perfectly cut semicircles in the concrete, and were always parallel with another grove, like what wheel tracks would look like in dirt. There were around three of these tracks, so six lines in all. It confused me greatly as I had no idea what could have made these perfect irrational lines in the concrete, and proved a good distraction, for a while anyway, eventually I had to go into the building. Now like I said, I will describe this as quick as possible, mainly for my sake, so I’m sorry for the lack of suspense. I pulled back the ivy hanging over the door and looked in, that's when I noticed something strange, even though there were windows, there was no light streaming into the room, at the time I thought maybe there was something placed in front of them, but that turned out not to be the case. After standing fully inside the room, my eyes adjusted and I saw what looked like three dark sheets, evenly spaced in the middle of the room, presumably covering something. I took out my torch and turned it on, pointing it at the floor at first, as to not startle anything in the room, or me. I jerked it to where the windows should be, I saw the windows, but they were stained black, perhaps by smoke that was once emitted by some machinery, or so I assumed at the time. I looked back to the dark shapes to see them undisturbed, I felt relieved knowing nothing was out of place, everything could be explained rationally. Filled with a newfound cocky confidence I shone the light at the sheets. They did not illuminate at all. It was like they swallowed up the light coming from my torch, I waved it around trying to understand what I was looking at. In one single motion, all of the shapes morphed in unison, they stood like crude figures, with legs, arms and and a head, I recall they had what slightly resembled thick antennas protruding from the head. The heads moved upwards to face me with a sound that resembled twigs breaking underfoot. Pure white orbs opened from slits where eyes should be, but drastically oversized. Standing, they were around a head taller than me at the time, so I would estimate their size at about 6’5. From reading scary stories on the internet I always got irritated when the protagonist stares transfixed at the entity in front of them, but honestly, you can’t do anything when in this situation, you’re so distracted analyzing this incredible thing you’re seeing, you forget all rational thinking, forgetting you might be in danger. A quiet hiss came from inside the room as black smoke emitted from the legs of these things, it was a jet back smoke with no other coloration, It was just black, impossibly black. There was a very loud crack, and sparks shot out from where the legs connected to the floor, and the three entities glided towards me with a surprising speed as sparks trailed after them. I ran out of the building without looking back and made it to the hole in the fence, I literally jumped through it although it was unneeded. I proceeded to run down the pavement back to the train. I missed the next train so after waiting around half an hour for the train I returned home. Ever since that happened around a year ago I constantly feel as if those things are following me, although this is certainly my overactive imagination, it's only ever just a glimpse of black around my shoulder. Again I’m sorry if this didn’t quite satisfy you, honestly it’s not meant to, just thought some of you would find it interesting. If any of you want a bit more information about what happened feel free to contact me, I feel the more I say here the more contrived this sounds. I have a few theories about what I saw, so if you want to here them, shoot me a message and I’ll be happy to reply. this has already been deleted once, I can only assume it's due to the lack of realism I have portrayed. The one thing I’m certain of though, is that there’s now twelve grooves in the concrete outside that building. Category:Beings